<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My MADATOBI to do list by Peacharvest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068756">My MADATOBI to do list</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacharvest/pseuds/Peacharvest'>Peacharvest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Aphrodisiacs, Cassandra Curse, Curses, Demons, Earth is Space Australia, Fairy Tale Curses, Feral fucking, Gen, Ghosts, Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, Hunters, Hybrids, Inspired by Frankenstein, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, M/M, Magical Accidents, Multi, Necromancy, Nymphs - Freeform, Other, Princess Tobirama, Prophets, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Seeing someone elses death, Seeing someone elses rape, Selkies, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Sidhe, Swanmane Tobirama, Watching Someone Sleep, Who is the monster the creator or the creature, Wild Hunt, Witches, fairytale AU, monster fuckers - Freeform, mythology AU, tossing people into monster pits to be fucked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacharvest/pseuds/Peacharvest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>place for me to put my ideas and Plot (and not so plot) bunnies.</p><p>Fairytale AUs, Mythology AUs, whatever they are they are not normal fucking humans. No pun intended. Whether they have magic, are ‘hybrids’, yokai, wingAU, demons, mythological creature, or undead. Usually one shots, sometimes more or at least they are different times of their lives and can be technically read alone. Generally sexy although some don’t have any porn in them.</p><p>Basic rundown, idk where i am going to start but if people want me to work on one above the others just comment on that chapter and maybe talk to me about what you might want to see. I generally don't do anything underage unless BOTH participants are underage. Even then the hard line is 16.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tails of Enticment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitsune Tobirama who seduces Madara, </p>
<p>he follows the kitsune into a bathhouse they eat inarizushi but Madara notices the Kitsune isn't enthused by the tofu but is eating the complimentary sushi, so he orders again, large quantities of fish, and fruits. Tobirama is happier, What a considerate mate this renard is trying to be.</p>
<p>They have lusty sex atop a kimono featuring foot fetishist Madara sucking toes and later Tobirama has Madara’s cock between the soles of his feet. </p>
<p>Izuna interrupts their snuggle time, bursting into the room to find his brother and the fox running away fully furred. Sad Faced Madara. </p>
<p>Nine months later a basket appears on Madara's porch with a fluffy haired babe inside named Kagami who has a cute little foxy tail...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scales of Evidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this was a dream of mine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>albino lamia Tobirama judging Madara’s sins in the afterlife, weighting his crimes and his vision and his passion and his pain. His fate is to be devoured. VORE Note that it is not actually Tobirama but what Madara’s mind comes to think of when he thinks judgment and various other connotation imagery. The being remembers that the Albino the man thought he resembled also thought he looked like the sage’s son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cat and the Spinster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Spinster Omega Tobirama -a witch by any other name- is very lonely though he won’t admit it in his cabin in the woods. The only visitor he gets are his last brother, desperate folks asking for spells or rescue of another sort. So when a cat appears one day he is welcoming of it’s presence. It is black and extremely fluffy and muscular cat like a mane coon or something mixed with a bob cat. It likes to make a nuisance of itself. It also gets very defensive of it’s junk, the one time he checked the gender it freaked out and tucked its tail while hiding, hissing as he came near the male cat. He feeds it strips of fish from the river and it has killed small magical creatures in defense of his home before. It likes to listen to him read allowed and often sits so close to the fire he is concerned that it might catch itself on fire one day. Eventually it allows him to have it in his lap and lets him take it to bed. It always crawled out whenever he tried to sleep in it at the same time, and never cuddled before. But one night he is in bed with it when he smooches it’s pink nose a pop, there is a naked man in his bed with long wild fluffy black hair and dark eyes like his beloved favorite soot ball. They both yell and the other man falls off the bed, taking the blanket with him. Tobirama peeks over and Madara is kind of sitting there stunned. “I think that’s the first time in twelve years or so I have not landed on my feet.” He mutters to himself bewildered and in awe. He lifts his arms to look at his very human hands and is marveling at his feet. HE continues to be a cat, but now he hunts in the forest for bigger game than he used to, he still bothers Tobirama’s experiments, and he still steals fish from Tobirama’s plate when he isn’t looking. Now when he sneaks into Tobirama’s bed Tobirama wakes warmer than ever before and he still somehow gets fur in his mouth.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Venom in the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(creatures are hunted by the Senju clan and the greatest of their enemies are the Uchiha who live deep in the Miasma at the base of the volcano -lie: they are actually at the roost of the volcano- </p><p>Butsuma puts his second child high in a tower because that’s what you do with princesses even if they are boys. Madara’s two greatest faults are his curiosity and his stubbornness, so when he investigates this tower the Senju build – what do they have? A secret weapon? Other creatures in need of help? Perhaps great treasure that they have stolen from all the magic ones they have killed? – Whatever it is, he decides he MUST find out… </p><p>only to find a princess in the tower, a boy princess with pale skin, rosy cheeks, red eyes, and hair like starlight. Madara swears so hard when he startled bad, actually spitting some of his venomous spit, Butsuma comes up the stairs to talk to his omega son and Tobirama pretends to take a bath, dunking the other in the rose petal water and POURING the rose soap to make it extra bubbly and hide the dark mass. When Madara returns to the roost, his little brother asks why he smells like he was drug through a rose bush. Madara drags his little brother head first through the pond fountain. Madara already knows he is going to return.</p><p>They talk, Madara makes silly faces to cheer him up and offers to guard the tower against stupid princes who want between Tobirama’s legs. He will gladly burn them to a crisp. Tobirama laughs, but is more eager to hear stories of outside. He only can get so much from books though he is loath to admit it.</p><p>Then Butsuma is going to marry Tobirama to a Rising Star of Shinobi, Sarutobi Sasuke who has gotten reputable through his work for a foreign Daimyo in Iron Country. Tobirama asks Madara to whisk him away on an adventure so Madara theatrically burns down the tower while Tobirama is NOT inside and flies away with him and his treasures he couldn’t bear to be without, aka a small chest of his baby brother’s memento and a very large chest of books. Madara promised to take him traveling, learning in new places, and silently promises to woo the fuck out of this princess.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bath Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot spring-mountain nymph Tobirama is bathing in his steamy water, reminiscing about a hot volcanic Lava Lover that faded long ago with a really bad sense of humor and obsessive tendencies. He is very pretty when singing such a sad song as water runs over his pale body.</p><p>This seduces hiker Madara who stumbles across him on a trip up the inactive volcano he is studying. He ends up accidentally announcing his voyeur presence and falls down. Suddenly the nymph is gone, and Sad Madara is embarrassed. </p><p>After a bit of shy hide and spy by Tobirama, he recognizes his lover! This is his lover from the flailing theatrics that are only missing the magma reacting explosively, to the way the other is scratching his neck, to the voice that booms and shouts explicitness after tripping. So when the other man decides to take a skinny dip in his pools he watches back, slipping back in the water as the rising steam hides him. He startles him again and is very forward in his advances, even if the other man doesn't recognize him. He is a little hurt but no biggie, making his lover fall for him all over again will be fun. </p><p>After sex an utterly convinced Madara thinks that he should buy a little cabin out here so as to be nearby. Will he die out here favoring sex over food? Maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sorcerer's Concubine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara is Tobirama’s concubine after his elder brother’s favored gladiator gets publicly whipped to crippling by Butsuma for winning against his lion bare handed. Tobirama is court sorcerer and prince, though he much rather likes his court sorcerer title as he has earned it. However his brother is so sad about the Uchiha mess that he rescues Madara from the stocks as his concubine. They get to visit. When the council requires Tobirama to visit, as per custom he is allowed his concubine, who is rather good at politics. Madara mutters in Tobirama’s ear little point he notices. Tobirama feeds him grapes by hand and Madara… several times he scoffs at the council of war and is very judgmental in his looks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Swansea Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swanmane Tobirama hates the hunter Madara, even as he makes friends with his ‘brother’ the bear skin changer. Thus, he takes great pleasure in breaking the man’s arm, biting his ass, and generally being a pretty dangerous nuisance. He really hates it when the man calls him a goose. But he also lusts after the man. One day he transforms and looks into the water looking at his Man appearance and flexes, also while looking at his ass in the water. Human butts look weird. But Madara comes across him and flustered while flailing around manages to fall on his ass on algae covered rocks. He stands over Madara and sits on his lap before kissing him full on the mouth. Madara is understandably freaked out by this, but the ‘stranger’ seems confused as to why he is not readily accepting of his advances. Finally they get the point across. Tobirama is the swan that Madara always manages to piss off. He thought he was a normal swan. I am a swan. No I mean a swan who cant change into a human. Bullshit. All swans can change into humans, we generally don’t want to. You humans are stupid and unnecessarily complicated, I just had the XXX of wanting you for a mate. Madara blinks. Er Right. All swans can be humans. Tobirama is still wet naked and beautiful and perched on Madara’s stomach. He wants Madara’s babies. Er, do you have the equipment for that? I mean- Ack! A year later has Madara holding a baby on the water’s edge with a white feather twined in his hair right behind his ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. a purrfect offence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>snow leopard yokai Tobirama is in heat, sneaks over to the cat Uchiha side and fucks his brother’s best friend. </p><p>He has several motives. He wants to fuck yes, but encouraging the Uchiha to sign the peace treaty is another, so is having a baby, and thirdly... maybe he is a little in love with Madara and will kill any queen who dares to approach his Tom. So maybe he is a bit yandere.</p><p>Madara finds Tobirama sitting cool on the fringes of Uchiha territory closer to the mountains than the valley where the river dividing their lands is. Walking around like a taunt, smelling like a very sweet and ripe queen. Tail flick under nose as he passes by. Madara goes to capture him and its a little too easy, and he says so. Tobirama smiles smug. "Maybe i want you to catch me- good job kitten." he says patronizingly. </p><p>Madara growls, insulted and bullies him into a very vulnerable position, belly up on the ground, legs spread. The heat is getting to him. Tobirama lets him lick and sniff him, and he's getting hard in his pants. Madara is confused, he is ... sexually assaulting the other? but it feels like Tobirama is very happy with how thinks are going? like this is the plan? His eyes narrow, but he doesn't move. Delicately he sniffs trying to find something specific now. There are no other scents other than little Senju pups, and what he knows to be Hashirama. Tobirama isn't using him to get someone in his clan jealous... He's not trying to steal kittens either. Everyone knows you have to be a female with a sharingan to pass it on. Half Uchiha's outside the clan don't carry it.*** What is the queens game here?</p><p>Tobirama is a little addled too now, his heated mind mixing with the Tom's rut musk that is building. He starts babbling a bit. Tobirama hasn't been able to get Madara off of his mind. Hashirama keeps talking about him, every time they fight it shows off his strength, not just with the sharingan but in general. His chakra is beautiful, so WARM and lovely like creation fire and cinnamon. He canceled the child hunting squads without the Senju having to demand it before they did it! That allowed him to hang his father's own child hunting squad on a pike without censure! He enforces morals on the battlefield with his deep booming voice! His hair is soft and fluffy.</p><p>Madara is loosing his mind. The compliments keep rolling off of the albino's tongue, and that damn tail is being playing coy, wrapping around his waist and the tip pushing into his face. Its a long tail, as snow leopards are wont to have, and and and ... he realizes he is grinding against the Senju, the front of his pants wet with slick. </p><p>Fuck it, he ruts the little queen, the barbs of his cock frilled and spiky as they engorge with blood like the rest of his cock. Tobirama is yowling and purring and moaning as Madara has his neck scruffed in his teeth. When done Madara lets him go with some grooming on the back of his neck and to that sweet little Omegan hole. </p><p>Tobirama leaves and a week later a letter from Hashirama comes bartering peace (and maybe their village). There is another note with a seal and they open it after setting it out in a field. Put pops out something small. His brother is confused but Madara manages to scent it then he runs over, reseals it, and shoves it in his pocket quickly. In his room he opens the little seal again and shoves the panties in his face to scent it again. It's Tobirama's worn, warm, and damp still. he tongues it, smelling it and ruts his hand as he slobbers over it and bites it. Message received. </p><p> </p><p>***I kinda headcanon that Sakura concieved/was pregnant in Orochimaru's labs a whole lot, not just giving birth in one. Messing with DNA is kinds that man's specialty. I can't picture Sasuke really ever having a physical relationship with Sakura. I am not a SasuSaku fan unless (and only rarely and done right) it is poly NaruSasuSaku all together, and generally i view him as ace or demisexual/morosexual for Naruto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kimono for Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama has a Fur Kimono cloak and Madara steals it away so Tobirama will stay with him while he hashes out a better treaty with the Senju, thinking he is a Selkie like his concubine mother was. Izuna is rather grumpy but sighes and goes along with his brother. </p><p>Tobirama plays along because he is curious as to what the Uchiha want that requires holding him hostage rather than just killing him as one of the greatest dangers to their clan. He then sees it is full of starving children and desperate adults who need food for the winter. He helps and gets them clean water for them to pump, various trade deals that he points out to "trade for his fur cloak’s safety". </p><p>His only ‘work’ inside the clan ends up being manipulating Madara into sending the last of the child hunter squad men out to die rather messily. Otherwise he acts like a gift from the divine from the clan's perspective, especially those who are not on the council and who are not having their toes stepped on. </p><p>They slowly start to fall in love, Madara with how smart the other is, how considerate he is for all he is not nice, and how deadly as seen on the battlefield but also when another enemy sneaked in and tried to kill the creche only for Tobirama to rip their heads of and throw them back over the wall. The bodies going to the few pigs he had sourced. Yum Yum. Tobirama falls for the man who loves his clan beyond morals and desire, who visits the orphans in the clan and plays with them, unlike his brother who feels guilty for depriving them of parents and won't even visit. He falls for the man who can keep up with him even if all of the other man's sealing creations are less scientific and more evocation, and they argue over syntax of ancient historical scroll readings.</p><p>When the Uchiha and Senju finally have a peace agreement settles, they have food, their business outside of war is steady, they have stable shelter and warm clothes. Madara ‘releases’ his husband as is the honorable thing to do. Except Tobirama puts his cloak around his shoulders and sits in Madara’s lap primly telling Kagami-chan to go outside and play. He then turns to Madara. “Thank you for returning my mother’s cloak, I would have hated to leave without it had you proved your word wrong.” Madara is in shock. Tobirama is NOT a selkie, even though his mother was. Madara gibbers and Tobirama kisses him sweet, wet, and filthy like peach juice, fingers trailing on his collarbone. Tobirama is smug smug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Seashore Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selkie Tobirama is a cute waiter at the Seaside Dinner, He drops his coat after work and the guest that was eye fucking him all night and flirting hard picks it up to return it. Tobirama considers them married. </p><p>Madara's new in town, going to the private college here and wants to live his life free of the family pressure and expectations as the scion of the very wealthy (and mafia connected) Uchiha family. He saw the cute waiter and couldn't help watching as the man worked, may the sage pluck his eyes out. When the beauty dropped his coat he picked it up and handed it over, getting to keep the man's attention on him for just another moment. Oblivious Madara is just happy to get a date later. </p><p>The date ihas Madara tripping over himself literally and flailing, not used to dates that want him for his family connections. Madara is amazed he gets a kiss and is blushing six ways to Sunday when Tobirama compliments his lips. He gets another date, he's so surprised but... the date went well. </p><p>Tobirama stays the night two weeks later and within a month of that he is basically moved in. Cue a few years down the road and Madara purposes with a rock on a ring and Tobirama is like Ah, time to get married the human way. What? What.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prison of Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Godly/mythologic au / demigods</p><p>Tobirama is trapped in a thunderstorm by Madara’s brother for daring to be pretty enough to catch Madara’s attention despite the ‘bit of rivalry’ their families were having. Mortals would consider it a war betwixt their own people, but They were Immortals, able to be chopped into pieces and still live (see little brother Kawarama who always complained/joked that Tobirama never sewed his head back on strait despite refusing to let anyone else tend to his pieces). </p><p>Madara forges a scythe to cut the clouds away and fan to blow them away so he can reach his lover. Aka such sexy a blacksmith that Tobirama sends rain down to by dancing on the floor of his cloudy prison to fill his buckets to cool the steel. </p><p>He jumps up to the top of the mountain and slices the fortress apart and blows it away, then rescues Tobirama who very enthusiastically greets him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eyes in the Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>extremely non con monster fucking at first,  !!!!   </p><p>Madara is a great demon/beast who lives in a cave, in descriptors he has three eyes, (tentacle?) hair or perhaps great black wings and bird feet for hands. In reality he has very long claws but he does indeed have three red eyes, wings and demi-prehensile hair and birds feet for feet plus a really cute set of bunny ears no one ever mentioned. </p><p>Tobirama is searching for his brother who went mad in the trees and never returned after slowly losing his mind. Searches the cave only for a voice to tell HASHIRAMA to go away he's busy, haven't visited in six months and chooses now of all times... oh, not Hashirama. Madara is surprised to hear Hashirama has gone mad. He did know the doctor, he visited on occasion, ever since they were children. Tobirama is surprised but realizes the feathers Hashirama collected as quills to write with are one and the same. Except Madara’s rut is on edge and Madara is smelling Tobirama and he smells, so …good. </p><p>THEN THEY MONSTER FUCK FOR LIKE THREE DAYS. Yeah it’s a bit non-con but Tobirama really gets into it, though he would have preferred a nice dinner and maybe flowers first he sasses as he is grouchy. Madara feels guilty, he just raped his best friends brother… but the other man doesn’t seem to hold it against him too badly, he's not running for the pitchfork anyway. He’s done less to get a mob running after him to spill his blood. Tobirama suddenly thinks oh this must have been Hashi’s boyfriend and I just fucked him oh dear. So its more awkward than anything. </p><p>They go on a quest together to find Hashi (during which they fall in actual love and finally figure out no Hashi wasn't Madara's boyfriend and Tobirama is a size queen and Tobirama gets a very nice monster dicking out under the stars)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Magic and Error (possible series?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mages can live several thousand years, kind of based off of that one fic where Hashirama de-ages himself so that the key to turning him back is making his little brother confess to Madara. not really the plot other than they are magical people who live way longer than humans naturally do, have some sort of council meeting between powers that they have requirements to attend, and Tobirama locks his house against intruders to the point of insanity... except key people inexplicitly still somehow remain able to access his home.</p><p>EDIT: go to PEACHARVEST on TUMBLR to find my sketches. just search #madataur.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magic and Error  (M&amp;E) noncon/aphrodisiac spell/ bondage curse/ mpreg/<br/>
Tobirama accidently spells Madara to obsess and want to fuck him. Madara is very yandere, possesive, jealous, crazy and malicious -uncaring of Tobirama's comfort- in his chase of Tobirama and ends up fucking him like it is going out of style.<br/>
Except Tobirama needs to distract him to end this damn spell, so he distracts him by telling him he is making a pregnancy spell, doesn't Madara want to breed him? Except Madara is still smart. So Tobirama actually does have to make a male pregnancy spell but delay while he works out a way to undo the other spell. It needs completion. But Madara is genius again and completes the pregnancy spell and fucks him (again).<br/>
When he finishes, Tobirama undoes the “love spell”, hoping that the “once is enough” rule for pregnancy is skipped. Madara can't remember a lot of it, but clearly remembers fucking Tobirama's lights out. This causes him to flail and fall out of "their" bed and run away back to his home, leaving a cum stuffed bruised and battered Tobirama on the bed without aftercare. He is alarmed to realize a month has passed, most people giving an account of him chasing Tobirama wildly through the streets. They thought he had been infuriated by something Tobirama had done, tricksy genius he is, Izuna included. Madara however is blaming himself for interrupting the spell while carrying around such dangerous materials like fully charged moonstones that he hurt and raped the love of his life.<br/>
Tobirama then runs away to the snowy mountains, embarrassed beyond belief that he induced Madara to lust after him in such a way, debasing himself. He gets news that "Madara was angry with that winter-storm mage" but no one knows why, and assumes that's the active situation where Madara is angry at Tobirama for taking advantage of him but being kind enough to not embarrass them both by telling people what happened.  He doesn't realize they are referring to the situation from a month ago.<br/>
Up in the mountains it is revealed that there is no such luck with escaping pregnancy, but he doesn’t blame Kagami, his little miracle. He only thinks of "flushing his system" once before violently shoving that thought away. He then prepares to give birth, how he is going to hide this, and a million other ways to dodge his brothers, Madara, and duties until he can give birth, nurse, and be away from Kagami for a point of time. He still has to attend council meetings while pregnant but he is skilled enough to hide it, but only if he attends the meetings in a strictly professional sense, his chair far enough away from his brother's seat and his... baby-daddy's seat. He will have to leave right after to ensure no one gets a closer look at him to see through the glamour and optical illusion. (madara thinks the other is covering up more due to a new aversion to touch.) Porny point where pregnancy libido is skyrocketing and a glimpse of Madara at the council meeting is enough to have him touching himself as soon as he gets to his lair up into those mountains. Bathtub is a perfect place.<br/>
A few years later, when Tobirama returns to the city full time again, he finds out about Kagami (still an infant because of how slow they are to age) and thinks it was someone else who got to love Tobirama. He is so jealous that for a moment he fears that the spell is back after so many years and was triggered by seeing Tobirama again. He bolts from the confrontation and tries to debilitate himself- never kill just severely maim, perhaps permanently cripple so that he couldn’t act on those heinous thoughts. Tobirama stops him. Things get resolved. Madara meets his baby boy properly and gets to put him in the cradle, cooing over him holding onto his pinky.<br/>
Afterwards then Tobirama seduces him in the living room and they fuck (once more, with feeling) on his couch.</p><p> </p><p>The Spell of the Beast (M&amp;E AU) /noncon/bestiality?/mythology<br/>
Madara is turned into a minotaur like beast accidently by his husband. Annoyed, Madataur decides to punish him by fucking him in that form. Not exactly NONcon but with elements of it. Tobirama definitely is not into a bull’s slobbery tongue licking his face. He is into it because it is husband who is wrestling him into a sexy position but isn’t about that cow head. Madara fucks him in the meadow after Tobirama gets away from him in the lab/wooden shack.<br/>
Madara has to live in the barn for a bit while Tobirama fixes this, This losers head cant fit in the hallway or doors anymore of the tower-cottage they live in, let alone his new hoofs putting holes in the floors and him being as graceful as a bull in a china shop. He broke a few plates just trying to eat dinner with his family. Now he eats outside too, Kagami feeding his Daddy celery stalks and other veggies. Madataur eats a lot now.<br/>
For the continued porn parts, maybe fucks him a few more times in the stalls, and such.<br/>
Might do art for this. IDK Like Tobirama's grossed out face at being licked, or just him getting fucked. either or. Or maybe a more SFW Kagami sitting on Madataur's lap and holding up a leafy celery stick for him. </p><p> </p><p>Charming Impulse  (M&amp;E AU but this could be a prequel) :::<br/>
‘Truth Spell’ shinanagines, Madara is made to blurt out whatever is on his mind no filter, so he tries to seclude himself. He says some rather incriminating things that Tobirama finds Charming, rather than calling the royal guard and having him arrested. Madara thinks he is stupid, sad, pathetic… and pretty damn creepy for admitting he watches the other sleeping sometimes, and for noticing they way the other smells - worse, for liking the way the other smells-, and more. He will probably be driven out of the city, hunted by mob so he’ll have to live on a mountain top alone and cold where he will probably die of starvation and winter chill. He is a bit dramatic this Uchiha. Tobirama is rather flattered instead. Nothing actually happens but Tobirama falls a little more for the mage who is so dumb and yet so dangerous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Face of the Moon (spaceAU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Humans are space orcs/ Earth is space Australia) <br/>young adult/older teen Tobirama is ‘unobtrusively’ on a Uchee’ha space craft -he’s self logged maintenance crew under android accommodations rather than Being accommodations- and ‘bonds’ with a fledgling whom he visits during the phases when he is left to play in the nest alone. </p><p>The Uchee’ha can’t smell him very well, but Tobirama can scent out the distinctive   differences between each caregiver for they really do smell strong. The one that smells like he spends lots of time in the core reactor and in the wash room smells loads better than any of the others, plus the other is the fluffiest of the Uchee’ha bar the tiny soot ball. </p><p>Then the Uchee’ha are attacked by the Haggarhomo and the ship breaks apart into “safety blocks, or a way for the ship to be broken but still support life in sections while free floating in space from a few rotations to a full pass. Except no adult beings were logged in as staff in the nursery when it happened so they think they lost the one fledgling they had with them. Madara is going batshit trying to get the fledgling and fighting a lot. Then they go to pick everything up once the fighting is done to what they think is going to be a tomb. </p><p>Fledglings wouldn’t have been able to figure out how to get food, let alone manipulate the heat manually and with the power out, the driod would have been cut off from the power cable lines. Surprise, surprise when they get there and there is not a cold unplugged maintenance robot but a human curled around the fledgling, snuggled and thermalized with his own body heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Baby of the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama totally doesn’t have a thing for picking up students like imprinted ducklings… of course not...</p><p>Except what happens when the adorable young orphan boy all alone at the boarder between the woods and town turns out to be not so orphan after all. Fae creature Madara is profoundly angry at the one he thinks is stealing his baby away, stalking them as Tobirama takes the child from the river side he fished him out of then takes him home, dries him off and questions where his parents are, very concerned as the child tells him he was walking with his Mada, and fell into the running water while playing a game. </p><p>However he soon sees the care Tobirama is putting into the child and tucking him into his spare cot and not sleeping in the same bed but taking his chair and a small blanket instead. He feeds him cheese and bread, and a small helping of fish. It helps that he does not lie and Madara picks up no traces of deceit. </p><p>Tobirama answers all of Kagami’s questions as truthfully as possible and shows him books and little experiments in the following week. Madara LIKES the way Tobirama is and even with Tobirama's own difficulty with other humans is valid to the fae. He is a little angry on the white human's behalf that the others scorn him. </p><p>Madara then lures his baby out again with a rainstorm that Tobirama follows after him in worry, entering the forest without warning anyone. Madara grabs him as soon as the other finds Kagami in the middle of a fairy trod and picks him up, scolding that he could have gotten hurt in the woods in the middle of a storm at night. </p><p>Now Tobirama is in a faire trod at the hold of tricky, fiery fae Madara and Kagami who would be very upset to have to let go of his favorite human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. mummy returns kind of au? sort of at least</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a "narrow minded" expert in forensic, Tobirama is forced to work with an archaeologist named Madara hiding a dark secret – the fact that he is the reincarnation of the dead demi-god evil king they are supposedly digging up to put in the museum. </p><p>Tobirama who doesn't believe in all the so called "magic" is completely unafraid of the curse beyond how rancid the tomb water is and the mass of bactiria they are going to expose.</p><p>Madara is just trying to get his shit back. And maybe keep the hot forensic from putting together the fact that the mummy shares Madara's exact bone structure. Maybe stop him from getting killed too. </p><p>What starts as a professional relationship soon becomes obsessive love. (The mummy returns kind of thing?)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. summoner, devil, and devil-spawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summoning a demon to fuck it // happy family // incubator // devil spawn // </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama is a State Sorcerer, highly acclaimed in Alchemy, Master in two forms of Elemental Manipulation, and more. He inherited his father’s beautiful house, his brother’s are all alive and he’s … still not happy. </p><p>His elder alpha brother and his sister in law have two kids, his beta twin brother is flirting with a sweet little beta barista woman, and his baby brother is dating a fellow alpha and has no wish for children. They are all happy. And nothing is wrong… except for the fact that he desperately wants a baby and yet has never actually gone into heat, the only time he can possibly be fertile and have a baby. He might as well be a Beta male trying to get pregnant. </p><p>Besides that, most serious potential mates has left when no sign of heat has come around after double the amount of time it usually took for a heat to come around, about six months; some even calling him a fake and “tease”. One stayed with him longer, but when that IVF failed, he too left. </p><p>From that point on Tobirama had tried on his own. He’s gone to clinics, done his own research, even wasted over half a year’s salary on more IVF. Nada. Its been four years since his last boyfriend, he’s thirty. The clock is ticking. </p><p>As a last resort he has turned to magic, or well at least, deeper magics. Much more taboo, could loose his state license and go to prison sort of magics. Summoning demons and making deals is no joke after all. </p><p>So that’s when he summons from a book that describes a hellfire demon of fertility, future telling, home and hearth. Except the portal that opens up in the middle of the nursery doesn’t bring forth this adult demon to make a deal, contract or even a wager with. Instead a baby appears, dark shiny curls, huge inky eyes cute little nose and chubby cheeks… as well as a tail with a feathered lion puff at the end, stubby horns at his hairline, soft bunny ears and undersized and bat like wings. His nails are naturally a dark purple and thick enough to grow into claws. </p><p>Tobirama assumes the demon must have foretold his wish and gave it to him. Since Tobirama honestly doesn’t care really what the demon takes so long as he can have the baby is delighted.</p><p>When he tries to nurse, the baby doesn’t so much as latch on to his nipple as it bites at his breast to drink blood. Tobirama also feeds the little tyke applesauce and Kagami- as Tobirama decides to name his baby, loves the stuff. </p><p>MEANWHILE… Madara is freaking out in the demon realm because his baby got into what humans would call his work office or client room where he makes deals and apparently entered a contract while he was gone hunting. It took him a bit to find where his baby had gotten to – first thinking someone had stolen him. But then he finds the portal reminisce and tries to find what his progeny has sold himself for. </p><p>At the park, Tobirama is watching his baby, dressed in a hooded onesie to hide his more demonic features have a playdate with Sarutobi Sasuke’s child Hiruzen, a boy he met at the park last time named Shimura Danzo, and two more new children they had just met at the park. The other mother’s are slightly weary of him but engage in light conversation about child care, snacks, and warm up a little over some time. </p><p>Then The silver and Gold brother’s appear, who have somehow tracked down Tobirama outside of work. They claim they felt a presence of evil about him but they had no idea he had a hellspawn. </p><p>The mother’s misunderstand and think these obviously vicious bastards are calling sweet baby Kagami the poor ‘disabled’ -albino- mother’s child as hellspawn because that’s what religious fanatics do sometimes. When they run, picking up their children as they go, they call the police, citing some foreign terrorists took offence to an albino in the park with a child and are currently attacking with hexes and curses. They describe the men thoroughly as hulking figures with cheaply dyed hair, tattoos, and possible spray tans. </p><p>“They even called the child a hell-spawn! That darling little cherub!” “They said they knew from just looking at Senju san that he was evil, that was so racist! Wait, no… albino isn’t a race, it’s a condition…well it was discriminatory anyway.” “They were casting curses everywhere! Poor Senju-san was running all about.”</p><p>“DEX come in, Code purple, code purple, we got a fucking Assault with Magic, Assault of a Minor, assault with attempt to murder and possible kidnaping or Hostage situation at the Naka River Park, Southwood Side. Two foreign adult suspects, Code purple for victims: include albino dam and pup.” - - “Copy, ETA 2 minutes.”</p><p>However Demon Daddy shows up before the police. He managed to unravel the contract and found that there was no end or beginning clause, the summoner just bagged for a baby and just picked up his hatchling apparently. Now he has tracked their scents to a nearby designated nature area because humans need those now. </p><p>He is not happy to see them getting attacked and grips Kinkaku and Ginkaku and shoves them into a gourd the two had. He looks at Tobirama who is now on the ground bleeding heavily, Kagami crawling out from under the bench cries and latches on. Police start to arrive and Madara’s image ripples. Tobirama sees ZERO change. </p><p>POV the police, they see what looks like an extremely Dark Long Haired man in clad in only red jogging shorts with a gallon sized water jug, leaning over an albino on the ground with a dark haired pup clinging. No “Foreign” men in sight but obviously a bunch of spell damage around. They cautiously approach. Sire’s head snaps up and guards protectively, white hand calms him and tries to push the wailing pup to him. Likely due to the fact that they can see the dam has been impaled in the shoulder and leg. While the police are trying to administer on site care after a few short questions Madara simply pops away. </p><p>In the aftermath, POV from the nurses. Tobirama’s memory is “shady”. He remembers he was caring for the pup for two weeks. He is NOT the dam. Daddy letting him... Kagami was a gift… But upon waking in the hospital Tobirama doesn’t know much else. Also, the demon and the pup have disappeared and have left nothing behind. Tobirama “just knows” that the demon took the baby back after he proved to not be responsible enough. He hates himself even worse and is contemplating suicide. </p><p>Once he is home he sits and drinks in the nursery. He doesn’t eat. Eventually he resorts to the gift of blueberry wine that Hashirama gave him six new years ago, when suddenly Madara appears.</p><p>Madara can’t get his little hatchling to eat since he came from the human world. Madara took those wretched humans from the pot and pushed them into the bloody nutrient walls for Kagami to feed off of, fresh as can be. Nothing. He’s even tried feeding him directly by holding the humans unattached arm to his mouth. Hatchling just cries harder for “mama”. He is so lost, and he is losing his willpower to fight. The hatchlings cries, the human’s annoying screams and curses as they fight ineffectually against their torture, … Perhaps he must venture back into the human realm and talk to the summoner he left.</p><p>He finds the wretch drinking fermented type of poison in a nest meant for hatchlings. It has same type of garments he had to tear off of his hatchling strewn on the floor. It picks its self up and fall to the floor begging for another chance to have his own baby. He is sorry he failed protecting their baby. The man is obviously a little off, but Madara can now see how all this had probably come about. He was a fertility figure after all, and conclusions could be drawn from the circle, Kagami wandering through, and the amount of care Kagami received. Or rather the amount of spoiling. He waves it off. </p><p>Instead Madara demands what else has he been feeding Kagami, its not just blood after all, he’s only one human and Kagami has gotten chubby!! In less than two weeks’ time! and is now refusing to eat. Tobirama blinks but scrambles up drunkenly to the kitchen and roots through the cupboard. He hands him some little squeezable pouches of applesauce. Madara tries it suspiciously then is AMAZED! It tastes a little like the sweetness of ambrosia with the incense that reminds him of his home. He flops down on the kitchen floor and starts to suck down, pouting when its gone. Tobirama gets out the huge jar this time and gives the … man a spoon. The demon lights up and his ears flop up and down in his excitement, eating to his hearts content. </p><p>Then he recalls what he was here for he nods, then shoves the container at … his human, he has decided, and disappears back to his home plane to collect Kagami. Upon return Tobirama is staring at the jar and wondering if it all was a wishful drunken delusion. Madara takes the human and drags him back to the nest he can smell. There he shoves Tobirama down and settles Kagami on him to suckle. Tobirama sluggishly frees himself of his top and lets Kagami latch on. Madara has the jar and the urn, slowly mixes the sludge of the Kinkaku into the jar of applesauce. When Tobirama has passed out again he removes Kagami so the hungry little hatchling won’t suck the human dry. Then he spoon feeds him. The baby is happy and full after a while, Madara thinks he must be hollow with how much the child ate. There is maybe half a jar left of the mixture. He shrugs but eats it himself. He saw more inside of the space the human had withdrawn the packets from after all. </p><p>Madara deduces that Tobirama is cursed, just not as his sire always said. Rather Butsuma himself cursed him right after he was born, likely because of the albinism. It happens sometimes. It’s Butsuma’s fault. If the man wasn’t already dead… well Tobirama almost wants to burn down the house he got. He had spent most of his childhood and teenage years working to be accepted by his sire, only just managing.<br/>Madara offers to fix it, at a price. </p><p>Tobirama says he wishes to keep seeing Kagami. He has come to love him and it would break him to part for real, he is on his knees begging.  But you still want a baby in you belly. Tobirama is ashamed but says yes. He wants to give birth and nurse his children. He is happy he can at least nurse Kagami with his blood if not his own milk. “Then you will be fertile again… and carry my own legacy in your belly. Tobirama agrees. This will give Madara an opening into this world, more victims to feed his family, and a cock sleeve. Plus more hatchlings to have his line continued.  Tobirama pauses at that. “Ah, quick question. Does that mean I will lay an egg rather than a live birth?”</p><p>He snorts. “Live birth with you human soft eggshells that break on the inside.” Tobirama stops and thinks. “The placenta? Or like a soft reptile egg cracking inside of me… hm…</p><p>Madara’s tail fan is red and black with large sweeping patterns on the feathers. Its nothing like Kagami’s little lion tail like feathered puff of red with black speckles. When Tobirama is pregnant he wonders if perhaps the tail would be so cute and dramatic if it was white and black. Very pretty he thinks.   (madara's red gunbai vs Obito's black and white gunbai.)</p><p>Madara contacts his other descendants and gets a alias drawn up so there are less questions in this world about him. Uchiha Hikaku - a police officer is way too tired to deal with this bullshit but welcomes Tobirama into the family and Family. Yes it is a little like the mob and yes as current chief of the police force it is a little sus. Now he's apart of it though. and he smooths over the police records for them and doubles down on pinning it all on the visiting Kumo delegation for the attack on such a political figure and their child. Fiancee, stepchild and pregnant dam as they learn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Stuffing alien babies down your shirt (another SPACE!AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ya'll really like that demon summoning one a lot more than any of the others it seems, huh?</p><p>well here's a SFW one that focuses of Tobirama adoring Kagami, but with outer-space SciFi rather than Demonology, lol. A little forward and to the left but the exact same thing really. For me, I picture the Demon!Uchiha and Alien!Uchiha looking a lot alike. Less fertility angst, no A/B/O. sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scientist (and son of a black ops trainer) is taken by the Ghuscil’s System Core when on a data collection run.  Ghu-Dreirqoth aliens, an incredibly “smart”(technological inclined) sub-species who enslave the Ghu-Or’uns (not so technical, very cultural and emotive/empaths) of their own planet. They don’t realize he is human b/c of his coloring and eyes, plus his tattoos. They keep him on an outpost and make a very fatal mistake. </p><p>They put a infantile in the same space. Little Khagamie of the Sharin’Ghn Royal Bloodline doesn’t have a translator and really can’t ‘speak’ more than his toddler vocabulary and the infantile noises like chirps, thrills, yowls, hissing, whines, and purrs. He is terrified but is very happy to slip under Tobirama’s sweater and huddle there curled up. Tobirama pack-bods with the baby and though he has only known this baby for less than five minutes, but if anything were to happen to his new baby he will kill everyone and anyone he feels responsible, and then himself. Trying to hide Khagamie makes Tobirama looks pregnant with the rather large bundle. </p><p>Tobirama is trying to make it in through the galaxy under cover as he knows the Ghu Core is looking for him and now the GWAUC (Galactic Worlds Allied United Confederacy) is making headway in blowing shit up. He doesn’t have all the information so he is laying low ad just trying to get out unnoticed. He can communicate basic stuff with the ‘baby’, but nothing like a full conversation about his galactic address, what government he should contact, or anything else. So he will take him home until he can turn around and get his hands on a translator and more.</p><p>Madrha meantime is tearing his crown feathers out looking for the (his -adopted-) fledgling that is missing from the royal creche, and he is not a happy camper. He is scouring the galaxy, he came across the holding cell but assumes (goddess he hopes) that he was in the cell before the most recent being to stay there that tore it apart. He doesn’t know where the infantile is now. He meets Hashirama (from across the intercom with some interference from a holo stream flow) who is looking for his own nest mate who disappeared around where the Ghu Core had raided, the nest mate is described with a “defective” white coloring with impaired red eyes and is “weak” comparatively. More the intellectual type. Has an immunocompromised system too. Madrha pities the other somewhat. At least Khagamie was healthy enough to not need anything if in the standard operating eco system sustained in galactic standard areas.</p><p>Nimbus 43D Spaceship is a piece of junk but Tobirama manages to barter for it and a few extra, robbing the greedy merchant being blind as xir thanked him for it. He felt absolutely no guilt. Tobirama manages to get ahold of a basic med bay inside and once in space, he tends to Khagamie with everything from a blood test to determine species to a report on extra allergens and nutritional requirements. Luckily the baby can eat nightshade plants, even more so than him. Potatoes, tomatoes, eggplant, but also peppers like tobasco, paprika chili cayenne. No caffeine though. It would be actually beneficial to pretend he is a pregnant human. Immunosuppressant, no caffeine, and several allergens. </p><p>They make a pit stop on an Ethosian inhabited planet that he hopes sells human foods that the baby can also eat. He has to inform them no he will not be having alcohol though he is happy thy have all the proper licensing for it. He says he is pregnant. The translator isn’t working that well. So he recalls that the Ethosians have snake like eggs in dens so he tells them his eggs are fertile and inside him still. They will not come out until they are ready to hatch, which they will do inside him then escape. The little gremlin looking creatures stare in horror, their rubber necks retracted short to guard themselves from the information. But they give him a huge gourmet space hamburger and fries with some apple-like juice. He thanks them and takes that plus his shopping back to the ship. They feast and the little feathered one turns out to love French fries. Good so does he. It smears all over the munchkin’s face and he wipes him down and Khagamie crawls into his lap for a preening. Tobirama hastily looks up how to preen bird feathers and becomes a theoretical expert in about thirty minutes, while Khagamie gives him practical advice by purring and chirping sleepily, or grunting and tilting to the side. </p><p>Eventually Tobirama tracks down his brother on the Novaloop and what looks like a whole parliament of Khagamie’s species Ootsu'tsu'ki genus Uchi-ha all facing off against the original kidnappers. Politicians. No matter what species they tend to have an aura he recognizes. He sneaks in, Khagamie still hidden away in his belly bowl, and watching as the others are trying to turn around the fact that they kidnaped citizens of other societies and make it out that they owed them damages. So Tobirama decides to wait in the Uchi-ha Leader’s room instead, makes a little nest for Khagamie, and has a playmate for a while. </p><p>Then exhausted Dad is reminded to enter his rest cycle by his advisors only to see his baby in a very fine nest cradling his seemingly very happy cretchling. ~Hello ~hello, I’m not where I’m supposed to be~. Madrha pounces with a loud cry. Only to be flipped by a very not happy human who was just dropping off to sleep in the same nest. He had blended in with the cushions so well that Madrha is shocked. His contour feathers on his jawline and neck immediately puff out to make himself look bigger… also making his hair like feathers on his head look like a static ball of fluff. Madrha’s eyes shudder between his offspring and the threat that suddenly turned his world upside down, literally, as he dares not move beneath the thighs of steel. </p><p>Tobirama sleepily glares down at the other he has trapped between his thighs, idly rocking the baby before pausing. “Ah, adult. Right. Most likely daddy ... With that plumage… probably daddy.” He wonders out loud. Gentle as the most experienced hen, he turns baby to softly cradle on the others chest. Then slumps of to the side and naps. Because he has been up for more than 72 hours with a (beautiful precious) needy baby as its sole provider.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. tapestry of undoing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...more demonic Uchiha?<br/>As for warnings:<br/>mentioned ABDUCTION, RAPE FUCK FEST, UNCONSENSUAL TOUCHING, POSSIBLE DENIABILITY CANNIBALSIM, FORCED BODY MODIFICATION, EXTRA SEXUAL ORGANS, MALE PREGNANCY, BODY DYSPHORIA,  … um tell me if I need to add more... yeah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a “god” demon Hagoromo matchmakes his demon-descendant with a delicious little human he thinks will breed well. Molests him/performs magic while feeding him an aphrodisiac meal after abducting him. Tobirama is reluctant to go willingly so he tosses him in Inmadara’s pit to breed and fuck while Inmadara is feral.</p>
<p>Um… yeah that’s basically the beginning.</p>
<p>Pov change: Inmadara comes to his senses and is curious about the human who is fucked out underneath, cum dripping from every orifice (and is surprised the human is still alive). Tries his best to care a little for him but doesn’t know much about human healthy norms. Damn near drowns his fuck toy trying to get him to drink.</p>
<p>Pov change : At least Tobirama gets most of the cum washed off of him this way, crusted in his hair as it is, let alone in his ass, his new vagina, the hair over the cock he was lucky to have, and his armpits… and toes. Fucking weird ass demon. And it is definably a being of power, not a powerful beast. Beasts do not possess the ability to cast spells with such obvious intent and intelligence.</p>
<p>He washes as he muses over his new separate orifices for pissing, sex, and shit now, wonders how much more sanitary this would be in a normal setting, as normal as new body parts anyway, then scolds himself for his curiosity. A farmer’s son has no time to be curious. There is always work to be done... But he isn’t a farmer here. He continues to wonder.</p>
<p>The demon takes him from the pit and flies up, putting him in his nest- high on a rock spike Tobirama as no way of safely climbing down if he even knew which direction to go in after he reached the bottom. Too bad Tobirama doesn’t even realize he is not on the same plane of existence as his home.</p>
<p>The demon does mate with him a few more times, each time taking Tobirama from the nest when his next wave starts and fucking him. Tobirama is horribly angry at feeling thankful for the chances to rest, wash, and drink. But he is starting to starve.</p>
<p>POV change: Inmadara notices him getting so weak after the third wave and brings back a half charred… something. He thinks this cock sleeve will perhaps survive his rut… and maybe even catch his seed?</p>
<p>POV change: It looks a little to upright standing for Tobirama’s taste, but it does taste a lot like fish. He easts it, his cum bloated belly finally having something other than the oddly salty-sweet essence of the demon.</p>
<p>Pov change: After the 6th wave it teeters off, Inmadara no longer leaves the roost for the pit-den to mate Tobirama and he spends a lot of time grooming a beyond exhausted Tobirama.</p>
<p>POV change: Then they go somewhere else, Human gripped in bird claw like legs as the demon flies with wings shaped like a bats and covered in spectacular black feathers with an iridescent shine. Tobirama recognizes the castle and with dread he starts to struggle, panic at going to a place with loads more demons. He does not want to be handed off to another demon and passed around like a badly rolled joint. Inmadara just readjusts his grip and takes him to one of the towers yet again.</p>
<p>Here there are looms, spinning wheels, threads, yarns, and various cloths and woven fabrics. Hidden behind a particularly nice loom is a nest of blankets and pillows, much nicer than the scraps the demon had on top of that column of rock or in that hole in the ground. The demon places him there then seems perch rather daintily for a massive hulking being onto a stool in front of the loom, then he starts to work the device.</p>
<p>Except it looks nothing like any sort of working the loom Tobirama has ever seen. None of the material the demon pulls from the sack is anything remarkable, spare a few colors of brilliant orange and purple, yet the tapestry- for indeed it is a tapestry the being is weaving- glitters like diamonds, showing a deep night sky illuminated by a sunset at the bottom. Tobirama can admit he is a little entranced, it took him about three minutes to think of possibly using the fabrics to make a rope to scale down the wall.</p>
<p>Then door is pulled open out of nothing pulls out a a silver looking pot before closing the portal It smells delicious. He removes the top, revealing chunks of meat in a creamy liquid smelling of something like rosemary and peppercorns. It makes Tobirama’s mouth water. He’s had nothing but that have crispy creature that his captor caught mid fuck fest … He ends up eating and it tastes wonderful. The big guy watches him eat, pushing more food at him when he finishes his cup.</p>
<p>Tobirama tries to escape three times only to be caught as he falls from the tower by the same one he was escaping and placed back in the room. The feathers asshole seems to be laughing at him every time he tries a new way to escape, seemingly calling him … something in his own weird double toned tongue. Tobirama corrects him, introducing himself. His captor nods along then introduce himself as Inmadara. </p>
<p>Tobirama manages to pronounce the Madara part close enough, as his throat hurts just trying the deeper rumble that sounds closer to magma moving echoed by an thundering storm cloud than anything that can come out of a mortal voice box.</p>
<p>POV Change: Madara likes the sweet dam of his new progeny. The fuck-toy amazingly survived his rut and took his seed well to become such a lovey dam. Such admirable resilience and strength paired with the dangerous cunning Madara could see in those rubylike eyes. With such ethereal looks, hair like starlight and how radiant in his gestational glow, Madara decides to call Tobirama his moonbeam.</p>
<p>He starts to teach his moonbeam to weave magic into the loom. It will keep him busy yes, but also Madara wants to see what the moonbeam can make. He thinks there is great potential.</p>
<p>POV Change: In the tower Tobirama starts growing rounder and a little sick and eventually comes to the conclusion he doesn’t just have a new vagina but also a womb and he is 100% sure it is occupied right now. It makes him a little more sick and dysphoric – make that a lot dysphoric and he gets very panicked and frantic. He has never even studied a normal pregnancies and there is nothing normal about this. </p>
<p>HE was never all that interested in the process. He was a famers kid who was more interested in the books that traders sometimes brought with them and studying weird plants. They mostly had fish and chickens if they had any meat at all, and for all the … sire’s feathered form, he doesn’t think he is going to have a chicken’s gestation. Or he at least hopes there is no fragile egg to break inside him and kill him accidently. And IF this baby starts to claw its way out he will sooner cut his own throat to not deal with that.</p>
<p>The Madara doesn’t seem to be panicked. Tobirama kinda hates him even more for that.</p>
<p>Tobirama finishes his first weave. It’s a light thing, and while he could weave a basic sheet before on a loom, this is beyond anything he had ever seen made before. He thinks before putting it in his bed that is looking less like the orderly bed he had in his world and more like a nest.</p>
<p>POV Change: Madara approves and subtle-like introduces soft and warm materials that he wove for his Moonbeam to “steal”.</p>
<p>POV Change: Tobirama pretends to not notice Madara trying to be sneaky because he doesn’t want to admit that he likes Madara’s cloths, nor admit to himself that he thinks Madara trying to be sneaky is adorable.</p>
<p>AS his pregnancy progresses, Tobirama begins to have weird cravings that even he knows would be odd in a human woman. Like his own blood. The first time he cuts himself accidently and licks his cut he thought nothing of it. Then the taste hit and he started to rip at his own fingers until he snapped out of it and stared in horror. Madara sniffs at him and looks up at Tobirama with an intense gaze before smiling full of teeth. It not reassuring and for a moment Tobirama is afraid that his captor will hunger for his blood and eat him, pregnant or not. But Madara just presents him with a pile of meat chunks next and Tobirama consumes them gluttonous fit, raw and dripping with blood. Madara just watches him and Tobirama only once pauses in his gorging to look at him warily. He looks down at his plate and then forcibly does not think of what the pork like meat could be.</p>
<p>IDK HERE….</p>
<p>Eventually I want Madara and Tobirama to be in love and I want Tobirama to stab and ‘kill’ Hagoromo when he tries to take his baby. Then he weaves Hagoromo into a tapestry and traps him there… Then unweaves the entire thing unmaking the "god's" existence.</p>
<p>Yeah, the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Alter of Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>virgin sacrifice, granting a boon to a mortal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama doesn’t exactly believe in the gods so much as he knows there are beings of power that live on the mountain. <br/>But when his father’s first wife decides he should be the virgin they kill on the sacrificial table to the Eastern Mountain he knows he must run away. Still he thinks in a all the directions so his baby brother's wont be turned on in his place. </p><p>He slips South to the volcano mountain to collect fresh fish and collect herbs that grow by the river that sits at it's base, only to come across one of those “higher beings” in the woods. Rather he comes across a baby one. He engages with it, feeding it food from his pouch, praising the toddler for his very good deduction skills and very good reasoning. </p><p>Turns out he is on his first quest. Tobirama wonders if this is like the first errand. After questioning the young demon, he finds out it is. <br/>Tobirama finds it adorable and very curious that these higher beings have similar landmarks to humans. He tells the toddler where the river is to collect … something, and even coaches him through counting his … orbs he draws from the river. Tobirama feels something at the back of his neck. He is protective of the baby… he wonders if an adult is watching them. He then lets Kagami go. The watched feeling lessens but doesn’t go away. </p><p>Then something reveals themselves to him. First thought is “I thought you’d be taller.” Madara takes offence to that and squawks out, breathing fire. Tobirama scrambles back. Madara however regains his dignity and calm, then thanks him for helping with Kagami and offers him a boon. Tobirama thinks fast. “My stepmother has offered me as the next virgin sacrifice at the eastern mountain to the land god who lives at the top. They will kill me upon the sacrificial table. If I run away, my stepmother has promised that my baby brothers will offered next. … I do not know what to do. If you have some wisdom or guidance to give me i would be grateful.” </p><p>Madara listens carefully, yet his face becomes thunderous. “There is no god at the top of that mountain.” Madara sneers. </p><p>“But every year the bodies have been taken and there are large foot prints… Even if it simply an intelligent being of power and not a true god...” </p><p>“Not Beings of Power, but there are cyclops. They no doubt are eating the corpses.” Madara says distractedly. “Tell you what, … you are kind and no doubt your baby brothers follow your good examples. When they decide to sacrifice you, tell your brothers to wear crowns of red flowers in their hair and veils, if you can, do the same, but I am sure we’ll be able to recognize which one is the sacrifice. You will never see your village again but you and your brothers will be safe” </p><p>They are scooped up right before the knife descends and fire starts cropping up on the mountain. The volcano to the south starts to billow smoke with a boom. Like vultures large beings descend from the grey storm clouds of smoke and ash, and dive. They scoop not only the virgin sacrifice, but two other maidens from the crowd. Then disappear south with their prizes an surprisingly minimal destruction of the human settlement behind, other that the stepmother who was knocked off the tablu when she offered to be the one to gut the sacrifice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Eyes of the Prophet and Hands of the Mortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a religious god!claric/monk DnD sor t of bullshit? IDK but ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara has visions of people and what happens. It’s a curse/blessing of his family line. His brother sees your victories, he sees the way you break and your lowest point. </p><p>So he Sees Tobirama raped and violated by two men as he is ‘dying’, hunted as he sacrifices himself for the children of his village. </p><p>He sees him running and failing to save two little brother’s he never had. Coming across their corpses in two different instances. One drawn and quartered like a horse and the other repeatedly stabbed.</p><p>He sees when Tobirama is rejected by his brother for telling their father he was out playing with another by the riverbank (recognizing his friend in the vision he had only AFTER he has all the drama with his friend), he didn’t even recognize the boy in the mirror but he did recognize Hashirama as the boy from the small village by the river that leads to the sea. </p><p>He sees him as he sobs in front of the mirror and mutilates his own face in misery. </p><p>He recognizes the torture the other man goes through. And he loves him. He loves all his sins and loves all his woe, and loves him so fiercely that Seeing Tobirama’s lowest times anchor him when he sees others. They finally meet face to face and Madara is already in love. </p><p>Tobirama has no idea who this man is, but he arrived just as the demonic brothers are about to slit his throat after having their way with him and kills them in in a two shot. Then he turns to the broken man on the ground and says “The gods are not done with you yet Love.” Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>